Animal 1
Animal 1 is the 1st chapter of Tarako Kotobuki's Sex Pistols. A young boy recently discovers his new ability to see people as humanoid animals and exposes their sexual desire. Summary While riding a train to his school district, Norio Tsuburaya, a high school student got unwanted attends from a couple of grown adults. What made matter worse, he sees them as horny humanoid monkeys. This all started a month ago, when he just turned sixteen years old and got his license to drive his scooter, and then he crash into a garden wall. Before he knew it, he was riding a ghost boat to the afterlife, being welcome by his decease relatives. He freak out and woke up in the hospital with a fracture right leg. He has gain a new ability to see people as humanoid animals. Meanwhile walking to school, he is interrupt by his schoolmate, Teruhiko Kumakashi who is trying to confess his love to him, but Norio is trying to decline him because he is straight, he is into girls. Teruhiko appear as a humanoid sun bear as well. He is now getting unwanted attendances from rest of his fellow peers. Kunimasa Madarame wakes up on his couch when his brother, Yonekuni Madarame comes into their apartment. He just came from work and was on lunch break when they both start to argue with each other when Yonekuni decide to discuss a bride for Kunimasa because a Nekomata have appear in their school. Norio is now getting seduced by the most popular girl in school, Reiko Tanaka who appear as a mandrill which turn him off in the hallway. They are both interrupt by Teruhiko, who is annoy that Norio is fooling around with another person when he just confess his love to him early this morning. He then warns him about Kunimasa, who is a scary player and give him a charm to wear off Norio unwanted admirers. It appear to have work, since all his peers start to walk away from him when suddenly, he trip onto Kunimasa’s back, who look annoy. He decides to pick Norio and go to the restroom where he starts to yell at him for sleeping with a bear. He then start to search Norio body and found the charm and it is reveal the charm was hiding toenails inside that were causing the smelly aroma. Afterward, Kunimasa start to sexual assault him and tell him that he belong to him. Next morning, Norio decides to stay home from not seeing Kunimasa at school and fall asleep to the afternoon when he wake up to see Kunimasa is in his bedroom. Kunimasa start to properly intro himself which freak out Norio. Kunimasa get annoy and try to explain the situation, but it goes nowhere. He gives him a book about Madararui instead. He tells him that he is a madararui, a race of humanoid animals that didn’t evolve from monkey. It is reveal that Norio is not just a madararui, but a retrograde. A retrograde is a madararui that was born from an Kakuen couple because one of his ancestries was a madararui. Norio still refuse to listen to him, so Kunimasa grab him and transform into a jaguar and he become paralyzes with fear. Kunimasa turn back and try to apologize. It didn’t work out and they got into a fight until his mother interrupts them. Norio tell Kunimasa to leave. Next morning, he wake up and think the whole thing was a dream. He checks everything and sees everything back normal. He decides to go back to school and everything was back to normal. Nobody was admiring him or giving him love letters. He meet up with his friend, Mumei and Reiko ignore him in the hallway. He was finally feeling happy again because how peaceful today was. His life is normal again. Teruhiko confront him and say Norio is cover in stretch of Kunimasa. He still wants to protect him from Kunimasa that he transforms into a bear and then he is attack by a jaguar. Norio stop the fight and went to Kunimasa which upset Teruhiko and he leave. Norio realize it was not a dream and decide to date Kunimasa. They start to kiss, Kunimasa inform him that he is sleepy because he work overtime and transform into a jaguar fall on him. He laughs and finally decides to accept his new life. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters